Reducing weight and size are paramount in the design of small unmanned vehicles. Small unmanned aerial vehicles or UAVs typically are designed to be launched from, and land on dry land. Such vehicles are now being sought that can operate while being exposed to, or after being exposed to aquatic environments. For example, it may be preferred to land an unmanned aerial vehicle on water, rather than on land, either to lessen the impact of landing, or because it is more easily retrievable location. Typically, amphibious aircraft, both manned and unmanned, are able to take off and land in water.
Hand launched amphibious UAVs though are not required to take off from the water, but are required to land on dry land, or on water. Some hand launched UAVs are designed to land by skidding along, or impacting the ground, which is considerably more abrupt than water landings.
What is needed is an amphibious UAV that can withstand high impact ground landings.